plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Fungus
In-game Description Fungal spores struggle to travel long distances without special effort. Description * Like the previous two plague types, the Fungus plague type has all the same Transmissions, Symptoms, and Standard Abilities, as well as the same possible Genes. * The disease spreads through the spores it releases which are generally poor in traveling. * One Unique ability, Spore Burst, allows it to infect a random, uninfected country. * Another ability, Spore Hardening, allows spores to ignore a good portion of climates which makes the Fungus very infectious late in the game. * Spore Eruption, a unique ability, allows multiple uninfected countries to be infected at once. In real life Fungus is found on dead plants as a mushroom and even on the bodies of animals. The Fungus in Plague Inc seems to be a Pathogenic Fungus. Kinds of common diseases are: Aspergillosis, Blastomycosis, Candidiasis, Coccidioidomycosis (Valley Fever), C. neoformans infection, etc. Special Abilities *Spore Burst (1) Releases a small amount of spores that will infect a random, uninfected country. *Spore Eruption (2): Releases a huge amount of spores that will infect multiple, uninfected countries. *Spore Hardening: Spores become more climate resilient and will continuously infect uninfected countries. Advantages *Fairly easy to win on Casual and Normal difficulties. *Can infect healthy hard-to-reach countries using its special abilities which is extremely useful in the following scenarios: **Xenophobia **Shut Down Everything **Pirate Plague **Volcanic Ash * Considerable bonus to effectiveness in humid countries. Disadvantage *Cannot inherently infect other countries without carriers or Spore Burst/Eruption/Hardening abilities. *Slow spreading. *Relying too much on Disease spreading traits may not allow evolution of high tier symptoms. Using the gene Patho-Stasis can reduce this which makes it easier to evolve all the Spore Bursts without draining DNA Points. However, using Patho-Stasis increases the chance that you won't be able to get that much-needed lethality after you've infected almost everyone. *This plague type is one of the longest and most frustrating plague types to beat due to how slowly it spreads even with the use of Spore Burst/Eruption/Hardening abilities. *Considerable penalty to effectiveness in arid countries. *This pathogen is arguably the most luck-based plague in the game, as the Spore Bursts infect countries in a 100% random manner. If you are unlucky, you may not infect island countries before the cure progress reaches 100%. Strategy Please see Fungus Strategy Guides. Stages of Evolution f1.png|Stage 1 f2.png|Stage 2 f3.png|Stage 3 f4.png|Stage 4 f5;;.png|Final stage Trivia * In real life, epidemics of pathogenic fungus are not necessarily like those involving bacteria or virus, since the innate immune system is usually enough to contain them. Fungi usually are a threat only to people with compromised immune defenses, like AIDS or cancer, even though some can infect and be dangerous to healthy people. * Humans aren't the only living thing that can get a fungus. Ants and rabbits can also be infected too, even though it doesn't harm the rabbit at all. It does however, kill insects. *Most funguses grows in toenails or fingernails, making it look yellow and can hurt when trimmed with scissors. It's very harmless to your health, but very ugly. ru:Грибок Category:Plague Type Category:Standard Plague